clash_of_lords_2_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Won Ton Evolution
Won Ton | SKILL | AID SKILL | EVOLUTION | STATS | ENCHANTS Back to Epic Heroes The 12 steps of Hero Evolution The evolution pattern of a hero follows the signs of the Zodiac. Each level unlocks a bonus for that hero but requires that the player meet certain requirements and costs. Please note that hero level requirement may need a certain amount of Glory to reach but is otherwise not stated. Aries - Finesse Tenacity Lvl 1 Increases 10,000 + 15% HP. Taurus - Finesse Strength Lvl 1 Increases 300 + 15% ATK. Gemini - Fortitude Vitality Lvl 1 Before it is destroyed, building armor will take 35% less damage from Hero skills. Cancer - Finesse Blessing Lvl 1 Increases DMG Reduction by 30% while defending and stationed in Heroes Hall. Leo - Divine Chi Gong Lvl 1 Fires a pulse at the enemy Hero with the highest ATK, dealing (8,000+200% ATK) DMG to it and all nearby targests. Enemy Hero hit will also be silenced for 15 sec. While silenced, their Hit Rate will be reduced by 20% and their CRIT Rate will be reduced by 20%. The pulse will then direct itself at the enemy hero furthest away to deal 40% less DMG and without silence effect. All Heroes and Mercenaries hit by the pulse will have their ATK Rate reduced by 50%. Effects last 15 sec. Virgo - Finesse Tenacity Lvl 2 Increases 30,000 +45% HP. Libra - Finesse Strength Lvl 2 Increases 1,000 +35% ATK. Scorpio - Fortitude Vitality Lvl 2 Before it is destroyed, building armor will take 55% less damage from Hero skills. When the armor is destroyed, nearby enemies' ATK Rate will be reduced by 15% for 10 sec. Sagittarius - Finesse Blessing Lvl 2 Increases DMG Reduction by 70% while defending and stationed in Heroes Hall. Capricorn - Divine Chi Gong Lvl 2 Fires a pulse at the enemy Hero with the highest ATK, dealing (15,000+300% ATK) DMG to it and all nearby targests. Enemy Hero hit will also be silenced for 17 sec. While silenced, their Hit Rate will be reduced by 30% and their CRIT Rate will be reduced by 35%. The pulse will then direct itself at the enemy hero furthest away to deal 30% less DMG and without silence effect. All Heroes and Mercenaries hit by the pulse will have their ATK Rate reduced by 60%. Effects last 20 sec. Aquarius - Fortitude Vitality lvl 3 Before it is destroyed, building armor will take 75% less damage from Hero skills. When the armor is destroyed, nearby enemies' ATK Rate will be reduced by 30% and will take 30% more DMG for 10 sec. Pisces - Divine Chi Gong Lvl 3 Fires a pulse at the enemy Hero with the highest ATK, dealing (30,000+450% ATK) DMG to it and all nearby targests. Enemy Hero hit will also be silenced for 20 sec. While silenced, their Hit Rate will be reduced by 40% and their CRIT Rate will be reduced by 50%. The pulse will then direct itself at the enemy hero furthest away to deal 20% less DMG and without silence effect. All Heroes and Mercenaries hit by the pulse will have their ATK Rate reduced by 70%. Effects last 25 sec.